The Last Night
by AngelFire Rei
Summary: She felt his hands on her shoulders holding her gently in place as though he feared she meant to leave him. She had meant to leave, she hadn’t meant to even come to this place to meet him in the moonlight, but she was here now. Why was she here now?


**Just a little Sakura X Itachi fic i whipped up, hope you like, Read and Review Please and Thank you!**

**Last Night**

Softly Sakura slid out of the house and into the courtyard, inwardly cursing herself for going. She couldn't believe what she was doing, where she was going, or who she was going to see.

_What do I think I'll get out of this?_ She cocked her head back to look into the full moon. _I don't have to go…I don't even really want to…so why…_

As she fought her inner battle to uncover what ever method to her madness there might be Sakura neared the old abandoned bridge. For not being used in almost ten years the structure still held fast and firm, to Sakura's astonishment. Even still she crossed quickly and carefully.

The path on the other side was overgrown and a bit difficult to walk through. Her skirt an unusual gray one, caught a few times on young trees and twigs. Her long sleeved black shirt kept her warm while the gray t-shirt was just there to match her skirt.

In the cool breeze Sakura pulled the ends of the long sleeves over her hands keeping her finger tips from the nipping cold.

Finally she came to the clearing she'd been wandering to. On the opposite side, he was there, Itachi.

Leaning coolly against a large oak tree's trunk with his head bent down slightly, he opened his eyes when he felt her presence.

She only took two steps into the field and he was in front of her, with that sure smirk on his lips.

"I didn't think you'd come,"

"I can't believe I'm here," Sakura averted her eyes from his.

She felt his hands on her shoulders holding her gently in place as though he feared she meant to leave him. She had meant to leave, she hadn't meant to even come to this place to meet him in the moonlight, but she was here now. Why was she here now?

Maybe she was tired, maybe she just didn't care, or maybe, though she would never admit it, maybe she wanted to, perhaps that's why she leaned into him then. Perhaps that's why she let him brush his lips over hers, and perhaps that's why she'd come. Because she wanted to, because she wanted him, just once more.

This is the part where in her mind another battle, no a war would take place. Her thoughts would be of Sasuke, would she, could she be able to face him and not let on what she'd done? What would he do if he found out; she tried to avoid that question in her mind. In the end it wouldn't ever play out, the mental battlefield would never have a clear victory; she'd be lost in Itachi's presence and in his touch.

"Damn you…" She cursed out.

"Hn," He smirked, just before taking her lips.

If it were Sasuke, not Itachi, she'd reach up and run her fingers through his hair. She'd move to kiss him deeper, she'd want it so much more badly than this, yet she couldn't break this, what ever it was.

His spell on her increased with each meeting she was sure that's why she couldn't stop, it was like he was her drug. The one time she'd managed to keep away, to stay with Sasuke, she'd found herself longing for Itachi so mush so that she'd sought him out the next day, and regretted it. He made sure she'd be unable to resist his call again. His strong hands insured it, his lips secured it, his voice promised it. She wouldn't dismiss him so easily again.

He brought her close to him; she finally, reluctantly lifted her arms around his neck, as he explored her body. His hand slid up her shirt front, while the other held her in place, she wouldn't leave his touch. She felt him slide up her bra leaving it in an uncomfortable way.

"Itachi…" Her eyes felt heavy and watery…like she was going to cry, she wished she would.

"Hm," Was all he would give her.

She brought her lips to his ear, and softly almost seductively she whispered, "Why am I here?"

It made his actions stop, he put his lips to her ear, "You have no choice…that's why." He said darkly.

"Since when?" she had wanted to sound louder and more in control but the moment wouldn't allow for a louder noise than a whisper.

"The moment you let this happen," His hand dipped into her skirt and into her panties, earning a quiet moan from her. It sounded so sweet in his ear.

"N-no…" Sakura panted under his touch, his intoxicating touch. She didn't want this, not again…

She knew though it was too late, he knew it was too late. Sakura couldn't deny him what he wanted. And she wouldn't.

* * *

Sakura fell against Itachi's warm chest; she couldn't move if she wanted to, her body was done, her eyes glazed over and her breath deep. Itachi's hands however still refused to cease, still they moved along her shoulder and through her hair.

"That's enough," Sakura managed to pant.

"You don't tell me wh-"

"I know…" Sakura snuggled to him, "I'm asking…" She closed her eyes and felt him stop, and then she felt his shirt around her nude upper half. Resting her head to his shoulder she let herself drift off…with a promise to herself…_this is the last time…_she would savor it, because Sasuke was worth more she would savor this last night, then end it.

* * *

**I usually write OC X Itachi fanfics so this was different for me. Maybe you'd like to check them out two...theres a couple up on here. I'd like it if some one could review them and give me some tips if thats possible. **

**Anyway thanks for taking the time to read this, and the story! Review Please!  
**


End file.
